1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clear door vending machine having a product separation and selection tray system, a fixed motor X-Y axis product acquisition and transport system and a controlled delivery of product system.
2. Related Art
Although the 1880s are usually considered the dawn of the vending machine era, vending machines have existed for a couple of thousand years. The earliest reference to a vending machine was made by a Greek mathematician, who described and illustrated a coin-operated device used for vending sacrificial water in Egyptian temples. The machine was completely automatic, set in operation by insertion of a five-drachma coin.
More recent times have seen a vast proliferation of vending machines for all types and sizes of products. These machines have become ubiquitous on the American landscape, primarily dispensing snacks and drinks.
A common problem encountered during the use of these machines is the absence of a particular desired product. In machines where the product is concealed behind a display panel, it is difficult to determine a product's availability. Although visual displays may indicate “sold out” or “choose another product,” these messages often go unheeded.
One step to avoid this problem is the use of clear panel or door vending machines, where the machine's content is visually accessible. Entry of a particular product's code into a digital keypad, typically based upon the column (letter) and row (number) of a product, results in dispensing of the product into a bottom trough, after the product dramatically drops over great distances. This may be acceptable for dispensing snacks, but could have disastrous results for dispensing of glass encased liquids or carbonated beverages.
An X-Y drive mechanism is used in conventional clear panel or door vending machines to pick up a product from a particular row and column and transport the product to a delivery point with minimal gravitational deployment. A drive motor is typically provided for each axis of movement. The drive motor for one axis can remain stationary while the motor for the other axis is movable with the selection assembly.
One problem encountered by the use of such a selection assembly is that the power and control wiring to a movable motor is difficult to route inside of a vending machine in a safe and controlled manner. It would be beneficial to have both motors and their respective wiring stationary so as to avoid this problem.
In a conventional vending machine shelf mechanism, the products are separated and dispensed from their shelves by active electronic devices such as driven push bars or rotating corkscrews. These devices are typically require use of motors and/or solenoids having extensive wiring requirements for both power and control of the operation.
A problem encountered in the use of such a dispensing assembly is that many relatively expensive devices are required and often difficult wiring issues arise. It is desired to eliminate all electronic devices and wiring from the product dispensing shelves.
In a conventional vending machine, products are often dropped a considerable distance before delivery to the consumer. Also, products are often delivered such that a consumer can reach with their hands for the product before the delivery cycle is complete. There is the potential for damage to the product, the mechanism or harm to the consumer. It is desired that the product be delivered in the most controlled manner possible so as to protect the consumer and the machine.
In a conventional vending machine, it is common practice to accommodate different sized packages with inserts, shims, or other attachments. The problem with this approach is the necessity to make, supply, insert and maintain these “loose” extra parts. It is desired to make the machine adjustable to accommodate different sized packages for quick refill so that the consumer always has a wide variety of choices of vended product.